


一个美国众神au梗

by maskmao



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: 大纲文，微虐





	一个美国众神au梗

2014年意外挖掘出一对二战老兵，在全世界引起轰动。

而在另外一个位面，新神和旧神势力之间同样出现了波动。以九头蛇为代表的新神通过史塔克工业完全掌控了美国，旧神们失去了信徒，消沉避世。但这对二战老兵代表的旧时代的美国精神苏醒，让旧神看到了某种希望。

九头蛇为了杀掉盾冬，安排了一场车祸，旧神察觉了九头蛇的阴谋，救出了盾，但是冬冬不幸车祸身亡。旧神头头Fury（奥丁）欺骗盾盾，只有消灭九头蛇，才能复活冬冬，于是盾盾加入了以旧神为代表的神盾势力，一路去召集分散在美国各地的旧神。

他不知道他前脚走了，后脚九头蛇就用幸运金币把冬冬唤醒变成了活死人，而这枚幸运金币本来属于叉骨。叉骨是爱尔兰矮妖，为旧神卖了几千年命，科技革命以后，旧神衰落，识时务者为俊杰，他立刻转投到了新神，为新神老大世界先生皮尔斯卖命。

冬冬变成活死人之后，记忆全失，九头蛇让他跟叉骨一起卖命，两人成了搭档，今天杀这个，明天杀那个。冬冬都很听话地去做，叉骨则暗戳戳在边上希望冬冬死透透，他好趁机把自己的幸运金币拿回来。没想到冬冬对盾盾爱得深沉，虽然脑细胞都死了，完全不记得盾盾，但就记得这个世界上有一个人在等他，他要去找这个人。一次任务后，冬冬跑路了，糟糕的是他脑子不清楚，却记得把叉骨拎上。

叉骨被迫和冬冬一起上路，满美国去找盾盾。

盾盾跟Fury开着车，去见各路旧神，一路上拜访了隐居不问世事，拒绝参战的浩克，不靠谱的搞基神兄弟Thor和Loki，脾气古怪的银红姐弟，居家过日子安于现状的鹰眼，已经站了新神阵营的奇奇……最后到了豹那里。

于此同时冬冬一路上和叉骨开着车，吃着汉堡，打着架（主要是他单方面殴打叉骨）。

冬冬记不住事情，睡一觉就会忘记叉骨是谁。但因为幸运金币的关系，他和叉骨之间有了某种联系，即便他不记得叉骨是谁，走的时候也会把叉骨捎上，叉骨那个恨啊。每一次冬冬问叉骨是谁，叉骨都会骗他，后来叉骨知道他记不住，就把自己这几千年来的故事当做段子讲给他听，有时候他是逃避战场的国王，有时候他是毁约的骑士，有时候他是睡错姑娘的新郎，还有时候是流落荒岛的水手，他这一生去过太多地方，做过许多荒唐事，他不说出来，都快忘了，说出来，才发现他都记得。

再说盾盾这边，豹豹是旧神，但特殊的是豹来自的瓦坎达是一个神权和科技相交融的地方，所以豹豹非但没有衰落，还有强大的力量。Fury游说豹，皮尔斯和铁人代表的新神也来到了，大战一触即发。

冬冬终于赶到了。在对峙时候，皮尔斯说出真相，冬的死是旧神和新神的共谋，Fury要骗盾上路，为了让他没有弱点，所以放任了冬的死亡，顺便一说，制造车祸的就是叉骨。

而由于冬是旧神和新神共同杀死的，除非新旧神共同复活他，否则等盛夏一到，他很快就会皮肉腐败，彻彻底底的死掉。

盾非常愤怒，他不明白神为什么要做这种事。

叉骨嗤笑，因为他们以玩弄人类为乐事。

Fury解释，神制造灾祸，人类因为命运无常而向神祈祷，神因人类祈祷而生，这是人和神的契约，这就是神会做的事。

而冬是向新神和旧神共同的献祭。

最终新神和旧神没有打到昏天黑地，他们达成了某种协定，重新分配世界，就像白天和黑夜，娱乐和工作，信仰和日常，生活和生存，人类拜拜完了继续玩手机，皆大欢喜——除了在每一个宇宙总是被牺牲的冬冬。

盾盾说如果一定要有一个献祭，那就让我来换他。

而此时Fury才道出真相，盾也是神，他代表着光明、纯洁、勇气，引导人们不被歧路所误。

冬冬默默无言，叉骨只是看着他就知道他脑细胞都僵死的大脑还没有完全明白眼前的一切，他到底有木有认出盾盾？他又知不知道自己要死了呢？叉骨很怀疑，一只苍蝇嗡嗡飞过来，叉骨觉得冬冬已经快臭了。

我欠你一次死亡，你知道吧？叉骨说。

冬冬转过头，盯着他，慢慢，慢慢睁大了眼睛。

 

后来冬冬一生幸福无忧，他结婚，有了孩子，他们全家信仰光明之神。他给孩子们讲故事，战场上当了逃兵的国王，毁约的骑士，跑错洞房的新郎，流落孤岛的水手……

他坐在廊下，很老很老了，一个金发的高大青年男子从远处向他走来，冬冬眯起眼睛，认不出他是谁。

过了一会儿，他的孩子出来，发现冬冬安详地闭着眼睛，摊开的手掌心里还有一枚余温尚存的金币。

 

END

 

美国众神超好看，没有看的，赶快去看！！！！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
